Drop of Bloods
by Caskett93
Summary: Cosa sarebbe potuto succedere se Veronica avesse mostrato dei sintomi della clamidia durante il suo ricovero in ospedale durante il finale della prima stagione?


N.d.A. Questa prima parte la potete saltare, ma quella scritta in **grassetto no!**

Molti penseranno, perché lo fa? Insomma è uscito un film, hanno dato a noi LoVe quello che volevamo e meritavamo, ma c'è una cosa che proprio non posso assolutamente sopportare. Una cosa che a mio parere non sta ne in cielo ne in terra nella seconda stagione. Veronica che si rimette con Duncan...

Okay, sono una LoVe quindi è normale per me pensare che Veronica DEVE stare con Logan, ma perché nella seconda stagione abbiano voluto farla rimettere con Duncan non lo capisco proprio...

No, cioè, il ragazzo la lascia senza motivo alcuno ma, sempre pensando che la ragazza è sua sorella ci fa sesso. (Sorvoliamo tutta la discussione è o non è uno stupro che lì ci si potrebbe stare giornate)

Okay, era fatto, quindi non faceva pensieri coerenti, ma qual è la spiegazione per scappare il giorno dopo? Si vergognava. Cioè lui ha lasciato la "ragazza che amava" SOLA in una stanza. La lascia svegliare sola e col pensiero che sia stata stuprata (cosa successa tra l'altro) perché si vergognava? Questo a molto senso U_U

Okay, mi ero ripromessa di non parlare dello stupro ma torno indietro e ne parlo.

Il GHB tra le sue sintomatologie ad alto dosaggio ha vomito, vertigini, SONNOLENZA e AMNESIA. Veronica presenta tutti questi sintomi (manco si ricorda la nottata!)

Ma Duncan non solo riesce a rimanere sveglio, ma ricorda pure tutto il giorno dopo perché le cose sono due. O si ricorda, quindi la dose datagli da Logan era minore e quindi poteva anche accorgersi che Veronica non era sicuramente compiacente quanto diceva lui, che quanto meno era UBRIACA e quindi non sapeva veramente quello che faceva. O non si ricorda e ha mentito per coprirsi il culo.

E un'altra cosa. Duncan, pur avendo fatto sesso DOPO Cassidy, NON ha la clamidia e noi lo sapremo se l'avrebbe perché a differenza di V, Duncan fa sport e nei risultati delle urine si può vedere la presenza di Clamidia.

Quindi, siccome è uno schiocco di dita prendere sta malattia, o lui è l'uomo più culato dell'universo (possibilità 1 su 100.000) o ha avuto la presenza di usare uno dei preservativi che erano stati lasciati a Cassidy.

Quindi risultati. Abbiamo 3 possibili Duncan:

1. Duncan protetto e non così ubriaco quanto ci voleva far credere. MALE

2. Duncan fortunato e non così ubriaco quanto ci voleva far credere. MALE e STUPIDO

3. Duncan fortunato e bugiardo paraculo. MALE e TESTA DI KAVIZ

Adesso alzi la mano chi si vuole fidanzare con uno così?

Ma anche senza sapere della clamidia io con uno che mi ha trattato di merda senza darmi spiegazioni (per quanto a lui i suoi motivi possano sembrare buone) e che oltretutto ha avuto sesso con me lasciandomi credere che mi avevano stuprata (per stupidità o codardia) col Kaviz che me lo prendevo!

La storia tra Duncan e Veronica non ha senso.

Veronica è presentata come una ragazza molto intelligente e chiusa sentimentalmente. Dubita di tutto e tutti (accusa Logan di aver ucciso Lilly quando la cosa non avrebbe avuto senso, non con tutto quello che aveva scoperto durante l'indagine) però al suo quasi-stupratore crede subito senza domande e si getta nelle sue braccia appena scarica Logan?

Cambiamo tooootalmente argomento.

**Proverò a scrivere la storia dal punto di vista di Veronica (nelle scene in qui lei è presente) e da un punto di vista esterno per il resto (come se fossimo nello show insomma) se non vi piace ditelo che se mai cambio e metto tutto esterno U_U**

**!Pensieri di Veronica in **_corsivo!_

Okay, adesso basta e iniziamo con la storia XD Sta cosa è più lunga del Prologo... Opsie...

* * *

**Prologo**

_Devo essere stata investita da un camion. _

La testa mi pulsa dolorosamente, sento una fitta al braccio sinistro e in generale tutto il mio corpo è un unico grande livido.

Cerco di aprire gli occhi.

_Pessima idea Mars._

La luce è accecante e mi fa pulsare la testa ancora più dolorosamente.

Cerco di muovere il braccio destro per provare a schermarmi gli occhi ma qualcosa mi impedisce di muovermi come vorrei.

Poi ricordo.

In un istante ricordo tutta la mia "fantastica" nottata, le cassette, Lilly e Aaron, l'incidente in macchina, il frigo, il fuoco, mio padre.

_Papà! _

Spalanco gli occhi, ignoro il dolore che ciò mi provoca e mi ritrovo in un letto di ospedale. Mi guardo intorno e riesco a riconoscere la sala per i codici verdi del Pronto Soccorso.

"..." cerco di parlare ma l'unico suono che riesco a produrre ricorda quello di una cornacchia.

"Non sforzarti..."

Mi giro leggermente, c'è un infermiera che sta controllando il paziente del letto accanto al mio.

"Hai inalato del fumo, se bevi un po' d'acqua migliorerà." mi tranquillizza, passandomi un bicchiere.

Appena la prima goccia tocca le mie labbra mi ritrovo a bere avidamente.

_A quanto pare avevo sete._

Bevo anche il secondo bicchiere che mi viene offerto.

"Mio padre?" la mia voce è molto rauca ma almeno riesco a parlare adesso.

L'infermiera si avvicina ai piedi del letto e legge la cartella.

"Mars, Veronica... mmh... tuo padre è in una stanza privata." dice sorridendomi gentile. "Appena la dottoressa McCormak ti avrà visitata potrai andare a vederlo."

"G-grazie..." cerco di sorriderle ma non so se ho ottenuto l'effetto voluto.

_Papà è vivo, in un'altra stanza, solo, ma vivo._

Mi sdraio nuovamente.

_Se chiudo gli occhi magari il mal di testa diminuisce._

Non so quanto tempo sia passato ma quando mi risveglio mi ritrovo davanti una donna sulla trentina.

"Signorina Mars..." mi chiama gentilmente. Ha dei capelli castani, lunghi e lisci, la sua faccia è piuttosto rotondetta e non è di certo una di quelle ragazze che vedi sulle prime pagine di riviste come Vogue, ma ha una sua bellezza. Il suo volto, la sua espressione comunicano gentilezza e mi aiutano a tranquillizzarmi. "Sono la dottoressa McCormak, devo farle qualche ultimo esame." aggiunge sorridendo.

Annuisco, per evitare di parlare e i seguenti minuti sono interrotti solo da frasi come: segua la luce, respiri, apra la bocca.

"Le vie respiratorie sono libere e non mi sembra ci sia una commozione. E' stata molto fortunata."

"E' la mia notte!" dico sarcastica.

_Ho solo rischiato di morire soffocata E bruciata._

"Sì, ho sentito." il suo sorriso non vacilla. La dottoressa prende appunti sulla mia cartella e poi ricontrolla alcune informazioni. "Mi sembra sia tutto apposto, Signorina Mars..."

"Veronica."

"Veronica. C'è solo un ultima questione e dopodiché potrà andare a fare una piccola visita a suo padre e poi tornare a casa..."

"Non posso rimanere?" voglio stare con mio padre, non a casa sola. Non stanotte.

"Mi dispiace, Veronica. Non posso fare eccezioni, devi andare a casa e tornare domani mattina." la dottoressa è seria.

_Non cederà. Quindi ho solo due possibilità: tornare a casa o cercare di infiltrarmi nella camera di mio padre._

"E non pensi nemmeno di poter sgusciare da suo padre quando nessuno guarda... C'è un poliziotto alla sua porta, per protezione."

_E casa sia...accidenti._

"Va bene..." roteo gli occhi. So che probabilmente sembrerò una bambina a mettere il broncio ma stanotte proprio non ho voglia di rimanere sola.

"Vada in questo ambulatorio..." la dottoressa scrive e mi passa un foglietto. "E' quello della ginecologa di turno."

"Perché?" che devo farci dalla ginecologa?

_L'ultima volta che ci sono andata ero con mia madre, mi prescrisse la pillola per regolarizzare il mio ciclo. Grazie al cielo._

**Flashback**

E' la mattina dopo la festa da Shelly. Sto camminando per le strade verso l'ufficio dello sceriffo.

**Fine flashback**

"Quando sei arrivata avevi alcuni perdite, vogliamo solo fare un controllo. Vedere se ci sono lacerazioni, altrimenti ci possono essere altri motivi per una perdita ematica vaginale."

Sento che non mi sta dicendo qualcosa ma la testa mi fa troppo male, per una volta decido di fare semplicemente come mi viene detto.

_Se Logan fosse qui mi... Logan! Merda... come prenderà la notizia? Merda! A quanto sono qui?_

"Il mio cellulare?"

"Tra le prove, mi dispiace, sono sicura che te lo ridaranno." annuisco, mi alzo e noto il mio abbigliamento. La dottoressa ridacchia, vedendo la mia insofferenza per i miei "abiti".

"Qualcosa di meno trasparente?" sto praticamente pregando.

"Certo." sempre ridacchiando la dottoressa apre un armadietto e mi passa dei pantaloni di una tuta e una maglietta.

Ringrazio e dopo un saluto esco dal pronto soccorso e mi dirigo verso l'ambulatorio.

E' al primo piano, per qualche istante considero le scale ma poi la mia stanchezza mi fa preferire l'ascensore.

Entro dentro la cabina e premo il primo piano. Appena le porte si chiudo inizio però a sentirmi agitata, mi manca il respiro e sto iniziando a sudare.

"_Dove sono le cassette!"_

Non riesco a respirare.

Le gambe non mi sostengono, mi appoggio a uno dei muri e scivolo a terra. Le urla di Aaron mi riecheggiano nella mente e io non sono più in un ascensore ma nel frigo.

"_DOVE SONE LE CASSETTE?!"_

Non respiro.

_Non voglio morire._

Sto piangendo.

"Signorina..."

Non riesco a respirare.

_Papà dove sei?_

"Signorina!"

_Papà?_

"Signorina!"

Il mio sguardo sembra focalizzarsi. Davanti a me non c'è mio padre, non sono in un frigorifero, niente sta andando a fuoco. Sono appena fuori le porte dell'ascensore e davanti a me c'è una donna di mezz'età con l'espressione terrorizzata.

"Signorina, sta bene?"

"Credo di sì..." la mia voce è fioca e spezzata. Cerco di respirare, ogni boccata d'aria mi porta più lucidità.

_Attacco di panico_

Mi rialzo e ringrazio la signora, le spiego che sto bene e le chiedo se sa indicarmi l'ala F.

Titubante la donna insiste nell'accompagnarmi fino all'ambulatorio.

"Grazie." ringrazio ancora quando lei si allontana.

Faccio un respiro profondo e poi entro.

"Veronica Mars?" chiede una donna che potrebbe essere intorno alla cinquantina. I capelli bianchi raccolti in una crocchia dietro la testa e gli occhiali appesi intorno al collo.

"Sì..."

"Prego, mi segua, la stavo aspettando."

Mi fa accomodare in una di quelle sale, quelle con l'odiosa sedia.

Non dovessi mai tornare sarei felice. Mi tolgo i pantaloni della tuta e poi mi sistemo.

La prima parte della visita è rapida, non ho lacerazioni visibili, la dottoressa mi informa che è positivo, mi chiede quando ho avuto l'ultimo ciclo e quando le rispondo una settimana fa mi chiede di lasciarle fare qualche esame, per sicurezza.

Una mezz'ora e una provetta di pipì dopo sono in camera con mio padre.

Ha le braccia e la schiena bendate, ustioni di primo grado, alcune fasce sulla testa per i vari tagli e un'altra più ampia sulla gamba destra, dove l'ustione è di secondo grado.

Il dottore che l'ha in cura mi ha assicurato che, se non si presenteranno infezioni, starà benissimo in qualche settimana.

Sta dormendo grazie all'effetto della morfina. Quando il dottore mi ha detto che l'ustione era molto dolorosa mi sono preoccupata. A quanto pare però è una buona cosa perché le ustioni più gravi non sono dolorose o fanno male solo se premute. Quindi il fatto che mio padre stia male è un bene.

_L'ironia..._

L'infermiera entra e mi dice che è ora di andare.

Sospiro ma obbedisco, sono stanca. E' l'una e quaranta.

Chiamo un taxi e mi faccio accompagnare all'appartamento.

Appena entro sento la voce di mia madre e mi ricordo dell'alta scoperta fatta oggi.

"Tesoro..." la sento chiudere qualcosa e venirmi incontro. "Che cosa è successo? Stai bene? Dov'è tuo padre?" con attenzione cerca di controllarmi. Sospiro. Sono stanca e vorrei dormire, ma a quanto pare prima devo chiudere anche questa seconda faccenda.

"E' in ospedale. Starà bene." allontano la sua mano dal mio viso.

"Cosa è successo?"

"E' finita adesso. E ti dirò il resto domani mattina, ma prima ho bisogno che tu faccia i bagagli." sono seria e decisa.

"Cosa?" vedo lo sconcerto sul suo volto.

_Papà era felice con Alicia._

"Tu non puoi essere qui quando papà tornerà a casa."

_Perché hai preso i miei soldi e mi hai mentito, ci hai mentito. Lui era felice._

"Lo so mamma, lo so che non hai smesso di bere!"

_Perché fa così male?_

Sento la mia voce tremare e gli occhi riempirsi di lacrime.

"So che non hai nemmeno finito la riabilitazione. Ti sei dimessa e adesso i miei soldi per il college..."

_Vorrei odiarla ma non ci riesco. Perché? _

"Ho scommesso su di te e ho perso." sto piangendo adesso. "Lo sto facendo da tutta la mia vita."

_Non è la prima volta che mi deludi. _

"Adesso basta."

Voglio andarmene ma mia madre mi ferma.

"Veronica... non è facile."

"Lo so che non lo è."

_Ma non è una buona scusa. _

Mi chiudo in camera, mi lavo e ascolto mia madre fare le valige.

Sento la porta chiudersi e so che è finita.

_Sogno Lilly, finalmente sono con lei nella piscina, il sole splende e tutto è tranquillo._

"_Non è meglio?"_

"_Molto meglio."_

"_Dovrebbe essere così..." la guardo e sorrido._

"_Sempre."_

"_E' così che sarà" sono convinta, staremo meglio. Starò meglio. "D'adesso in poi. Vero, Lilly?"_

"_Sai che non sarà perfetto, devi saperlo..."_

"_Proprio come adesso." ripeto cercando di convincermi."Proprio come adesso." mi sorride._

"_Non dimenticarmi, Veronica..." e sono sola._

"_Non potrei mai..."_

Qualcuno sta bussando alla porta e io mi sveglio.

_Starò meglio._

Sorrido. Sono le tre e sette.

_Chi sarà? Spero non mamma... Logan! Mi sono dimenticata di chiamarlo!_

Vado ad aprire la porta e sorrido riconoscendo la sua siluette.

"Speravo che fossi tu..." sorrido.

_Staremo meglio._

Continua...

Giuro che la prossima N.d.A. sarà non esistente in confronto. Mandate recensioni mi raccomando


End file.
